Kick-Boxing with a Punch of Sasayan
by TokyoPocketDoll1
Summary: Natsume is taking kick-boxing to boost her grades,with Sasayan's double trouble exes,meeting new friends and falling for one of the most popular guys in school can she manage? "I guess he really does bring out the bolder side in me,"


I scan the rather large room carefully. Sweat dripping off everybody in sight, the air stuffy and barely breathable. The stern look in people's eyes. Yep, this is definitely kick-boxing. I ignore the glares and remarks as I walk clumsily across to the mirrored wall. I'm so regretting coming to this place. There was nothing cute about kick-boxing at all! I adjust the cherry-red head gear and stand since I see people lining up. Nothing different to school though, the boys smile and wink. The girls glare and hiss. The komite uniform was pretty simple. Sports boxers, protective head, foot and hand gear and a tank top. A million thoughts pop into my head, _Are the girl and boys put together? What if I get punched in the boob? Why are these gloves so tight!?_We line-up in our ranks and I'm put right at the end since I'm new. The instructor's name is Takada. He's medium height, bulky figure with rectangle-shaped glass perched on his nose. Black hair on the sides of his _almost_ bald scalp and had an gruff tone to his loud voice.

After a few workouts which I find quite fun it's time for komite. The lowest rank moves down and they form to rows. I look up to the first person I'm fighting and she's reading a chemistry book. She's quite odd and quiet but I like her. She speaks in a very timed and monotone voice with two bronze-pigtails hanging down her shoulders. "Put that crap away!" Takada instructed and she calmly places the book down and tightens her gloves. I inhale slowly as Takada yells **BANZAI**. "You can relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She says smoothly. I can't help but let out a giggle of relief. "I'm Natsume Asako." I say. She opens her mouth as if to say something, "SHIZUKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"A masculine boy screams wrapping his arm around her stiff neck. He's very good-looking and I can't help but ask, "Is Yoshida-kun your boyfriend!".I honestly can't help myself when it comes to these things, It should be a hobby. Pairing people up like I'm Cupid.

" ." Shizuku murmurs a blush just barely noticeable on her complexion. "Aw, Shizu-chan!" Haru chirps pressing his face into Shizuku's unlucky left cheek . "Are you three done, playing with your toes!" Takada yells. Haru replies "yes" only to be thrown with a slipper. Shizuku's really helpful and surprisingly skilled, she's gentle but without being weak but her speed and technique were top notch. We get along well and I end up giving her the nickname "Mitty". By the end of the match, I feel like a pro. Takada yells "KAMUI!" and we stop, shake hands and I move along. I shake my head and blood rushes to my face as I suddenly feel pumped. The adrenaline immediately vanishes as I stare at the icy-blue and rock hard black eyes of the double troubles. Well, atleast in my case. Maki and Risa. My toes scrunch up us they glare at me. "Well look here, a whore in tights." Risa barks wrinkling her nose. A lump the size of a golf ball instantly clogs my throat.

_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down. _I'm not very convincing because I can feel my lips beginning to shake. "She's not even worth our time. What's this your second, third day?" Maki adds coldly. A bubble of courage just manages its way into my system as I say under breathe "First actually, stupid.". The bubble pops as Risa grabs the collar of my tank top yanking me to my tiptoes. "You shouldn't be speaking, dumb bitch. Atleast were smart enough to pass a test!" She spits. "Oh didn't you hear your failing. So no amount of hobbies that you do is going to push up your grades, Barbie. Pathetic. Oh don't worry you can just sleep with the teacher right? Isn't that what hoe's do?" Maki says pushing me back. I give up; I'm not as strong as I though. I can't just keep it all in. I could care less about them seeing me cry. What do they expect? I bet they do expect this. So this is me, huh?. People know exactly how I'm going to react, how to make cry, how to make me happy. Expectable, Expandable and Pathetic. Hear it comes. The laughs, giggles and taunts. Just as a tear spills from my eye. I hear his voice. Sort of like the hand that pulls you from the dark abyss when you thought that there was no light. It's would probably sound stern in someone else's perspective, but in mine it was comforting. "I think you two have done enough."

Risa and Maki look flabbergasted, until Risa breaks into an awkward smile and wraps her arm around the mysterious hero's neck. "C'mon, babe. You're not really defending…her!"

"Yes, I am. _Risazunini_."

By now everyone who had stopped to watch the argument gasped then burst in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god! Is that really her full name!" Haru shrieked pulling up his nose. Mitty exhales but traces of her dimples reveal, indicating her joy. Risa seems not only embarrassed but furious, rolls her hand off his neck and flings her long silvery-blonde her behind her shoulder. "This isn't over." She hisses before stomping out with Maki trailing behind her. She embarrasses herself even more by trying to slam the door. It's one of those big, heavy glass doors. It closes unbelievably slow and knocks her butt.

Earning another round of laughter.

He slowly turns to me and smiles. It's the most beautiful smile in the world. My mind can't help but go blank at the way his eyes squeeze shut, his dimples, the light haze of pink across his cheeks and the brightness of his smile. A fuzzy feeling creeps into my chest, that warm little pang that feels funny.

"I'm Sasahara. Are you okay, Natsume-san?"

Maybe it's the wonderful minty green colour of his eyes that brings out the bold side of me.

"Pretty good. _Sasayan_."

In the next chapter:


End file.
